Love Forgotten
by Celeste-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto begin dating  finally  and seem to be the perfect couple. But Naruto is keeping something from Sasuke. Something important. Sasuke finds out and...doesnt take it well... rated M for language and sexual stuff. Sasu/Naru yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, as they should.**

"Ehh! Whats the hurry Sasuke, where are we going? dattebayo! " Naruto was harshly being dragged across town by the frantic uchiha. Naruto's wrist was firmly gripped by Sasuke. "Hmm it's a surprise usurontonkachi. Just keep up." A devious smirk spread across his pale face as he evaded some obstacles in his way. "Well can you at least take the blindfold off now?"

A black sash was tied around Naruto's head by Sasuke just before they left from his house. Naruto had opposed to it but of course like most things Sasuke had won the dispute. "Just hold on, quit whining. We are almost there…"

Naruto slightly frowned in disagreement. "But I keep bumping into things. If you don't I'm gonna fa-" As if he had in fact jinxed himself right then, the tip of his shoe got caught on an embedded rock in the ground and lunged forward, colliding into sasukes back.

"Ummphh!" Naruto had landed on Sasuke with all his weight. In his blindness and disorientation the blonde aimlessly flailed and then laid still in defeat. "uhh…ehh dobe, your not a lightweight you know. Please. Get off." Naruto just slumped his head forward onto Sasukes shoulder in response and exhaled deeply. "I'm tired Sasuke. You still havent told me where we're headed. So I'm not budging." He then wrapped his arms around the uchiha and embraced him warmly. "Plus, your so comfy…"

"Hm. I am I now? Well…so sorry but…" Sasuke forcefully shoved Naruto off his back onto his. In a quick blur, he sat up and swung his leg over the blondes hip, straddling him. He pinned Naruto's hands above his head and leaned in close. " I prefer you below me instead." As he did he slightly grazed his lips on Naruto's ear lobe. "You understand, no?"

The sudden intimate motion made Naruto release a breathy moan. The corner of his lips upturned slightly at the ravens aggression." Better than anything. Heh, I should of known better." He nuzzled his faced against sasukes lovingly. The uchiha raised his head slightly and nearly closed the space between his lips and Naruto's. He huskily whispered to against the blondes lips. "Hn. You should have." And with that he pressed their lips together hotly. They kissed in the solitude of the forest, just meters away from Sasuke's original destination.

Naruto broke the sweet kiss slowly as he pushed Sasuke off his chest and sat up. "So Sasuke, can you take it off yet? I cant even see your face.." The uchiha gently caressed Naruto's cheek and got up to his feet, pulling the other up as well. " Impatient as always eh Naruto?" He grasped the blondes hand securely and intertwined their fingers together such as lovers do. "Hn, you do know that I don't like it so much either, but we're almost there. Come."

Before they knew it, they reached a small secluded forest clearing. For the most part it was lowly lighted because of the dense vegetation surrounding the space. There were trickles of sun rays hitting the center where a light sheet was carefully placed. On top of it was placed a large wicker basket, obviously filled with food. The familiar aroma made its way to Naruto's nose, then he knew it.

"Sasuke, whats that smell? Ohh it smells soo good!" With a quick flick of the wrist he took of the sash from Naruto's eyes. " Why don't you see for yourself Naruto?" A bright goofy smile crossed his face as Naruto took in the sight. " Sasuke you didn't! Heh, I wouldn't of pegged you for a such a romantic."

He rushed to the basket on the sheet and flipped it open, revealing a simple green salad topped with plenty of juicy red diced tomatoes, a couple of sandwiches, a bottle of sparkling cider, all necessary utensils, and his favorite ginger pork ramen. " Only when it comes to my usurontonkachi. Plus, today's extra special for us."

Sasuke silently took a seat next to Naruto and wrapped his arm around his waist. Naruto perked up and slightly flushed at that. " Really? Oh, um why is it so…special?" Sasuke un-noticeably tensed up at that, seemingly bothered. With a quick breath he regained his composure and ran his hand through his dark raven hair. " Hn, dobe…I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised that you don't remember…It's our three month anniversary."

Naruto's flush intensified at that realization. Sheepishly he scratched the back of his head. " Sorry Sasuke. Your know I'm no good with dates and stuff like that. Still uh Happy Anniversary Sasuke! The food looks good." Sasuke smiled at Naruto and nuzzled his cheek leaving a small kiss too.

" Well it tastes even better Naruto. Go ahead eat. Your just lucky you mean so much to me, or else I might have just stuck my foot up your ass for such an offense." As expected Naruto was already face first in the ramen bowl, thoroughly enjoying it. Sasuke took the salad with excessive amounts of tomato dices out and began to eat as well.

As far as Naruto could remember Sasuke's absolutely loved tomatoes. It was an unusual quirk of his, but it was one of the things Naruto adored about him. It made the practically perfect Uchiha seem more human in his eyes.

Naruto just about finished his bowl when he remembered something he wanted to tell Sasuke. It was a conversation between him and his guardian Jiraia that occurred a couple of weeks ago.

"_So Naruto, remember we're leaving at the end of the month ok? So if I were you I would go around letting your friends know now, so no ones surprised or hurt." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together in a combination of disappointment, sadness, and anguish. _

" _Do you know when we'll be back pervy sage? I'm kinda seeing someone, you know?" Jiraia grinned at that knowing Naruto's situation. "Heh, its that Uchiha kid isn't it?" Naruto noticeably grew red in the face. _

" …_yeah, how'd you know?" Not many people knew of their relationship just yet, they wanted to wait a bit longer before making it completely public. " Well not only do you guys not hide it, but well… I don't know, I just had a feeling?" _

" _Well damn, I was hoping we weren't so predictable. But what are you gonna do right? Damn. Sasuke wont we too pleased. Anyway! When are we gonna be back?" Jiraia leaned against the wall behind him and sighed. "I'm not sure when we'll be back here. Sorry. So just make the next few weeks count alright? Make sure to pack up well, we have a long way ahead of us…" _

They would be departing in roughly a week. He had almost forgotten all about it. But either way to Naruto it would only cause sadness to tell his friends a head of time. It would be less painful if they knew on the day, that would give them less time to brood about it. And Sasuke…it would be less of a burden on him.

Naruto quietly sipped on the cider as he contemplated his situation. 'He'll be pretty mad at me but…he'll still love me. I know I've done worse, right? Like Sakura always used to say, love conquers all! cha! Man is that silly! Hehe, but still…he'll forgive me.'

By the end of his thoughts, Sasuke had finished eating and was now on his back staring into space, taking in the tranquility. Naruto quickly put the rest of the unused items in the basket and joined Sasuke. They just laid there in silence enjoying the silence, minute after minute.

Frankly Naruto couldn't take so much inactivity at once so he then turned to his side, facing Sasuke and propped himself up with his elbow. " Deep in thought eh Sasuke? What's going through your head right now?"

Sasuke just closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in. " To be honest, nothing. My heads just blank. I find it relaxing to just stop thinking and just enjoy the nothingness. Its such a pain to always have bothersome thoughts constantly running through my mind." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

" Huh. Seems kinda boring if you ask me. Isnt there something you rather do than just lay there?" With that the uchiha opened his eyes, revealing those dark obsidian orbs, and slightly cracked a mischievous smirk. " Actually there is one think I'd rather do than that…"

Once again Naruto found himself pinned on the ground, within a blink of an eye. " You never pass up a chance do you Sasuke?"

"You know me Naruto, always the opportunist. Now…since today's special lets further celebrate. Shall we?" Naruto gulped unintentionally and felt his heart pump faster. The uchiha was always the ravenous one when it came to their…intimate moments. At this point they've done most things, except for actually having sex. They both agreed to reserve that union for a later time. For something…special.

**A/N: Soo here's the new fic! Yay! Hope you guys like it :P Please review or leave any comments, I do appreciate it immensely! It provides me with fuel and inspiration to continue and do better :D Thank you! **

**The next chapter will be posted asap! Promise! Just make sure to lay down those reviews and such! **

**~Drea **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hi ^^ sorry for the delay! I meant to post the second chapter in sooner but well you know, things come up. More specifically I was having troubles getting the creative juices flowing. The better the flow the better the fic! (Terrible things happen when I **_**force**_** myself to type!) Well I hope you guys enjoy it :]**

**BTW, I use italics for thoughts, emphasis, and quotes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters. (They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.)  


* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Naruto thoughts were spinning wildly at this point. '_Well look at what situation I got myself into this time! *mocks himself* __**itsnt there something else you rather do? **__Damn I can never keep my mouth shut can I? Not that its all bad though…hm its pretty enjoyable actually…Sasuke…'_

The uchiha was currently on top of him, busy dominating their deep liplock. '_Good thing Sasuke chose such a secluded place. It would soo be a mood kill if someone stumbled upon us_.'

Sasuke ran his hand under Naruto's shirt gently playing with the blonds nipple enticing a rewarding groan from Naruto.

"Does it feel good Naru?" Sasuke proceeded in lifting the shirt off Naruto, tossing it aside carelessly. He began hot chaste kisses down from the blondes neck to his chest. Each one scorched Naruto's sweet tan skin, sending liquid lightning coursing through his veins.

"ahh…m-more Sasuke…" The plead was barely whispered through Naruto's lips mixed in with his heavy breathing. An uchiha trademark smirk graced Sasukes face at that.

"What was that Naruto? Ask louder." Sasuke swift fully swiped the tip of his tongue on the tip of the hardened pink nub. "ahh! Ohh Sasuke more…please" Sasuke happily obliged and painfully teased at Naruto's sensitive nipples with his tongue, teeth, and fingers.

As much as he would enjoy hearing his boyfriends cries of pleasure all day and night, he was only teasing himself the most. His hard cock was painfully being restrict due to his pants. He was growing more impatient with the usual routine when it came down to their intimacy. hand job, blowjob, or dry humping, all in all they all didn't compare to being balls deep in ones own lover.

Sasuke contemplated all this in his mind. '_Today's the day for sure. Nothings gonna get in the way._'

Hastily the uchiha palmed at Naruto's clothed hard on. Naruto let out another hot groan at the sudden touch. "ughhh…damn Sasuke…ah…Eager much?" Sasuke toyed with the waist band of the pants before undoing them and pulling them down. '_hn, you don't even know…_' Sasuke mentally chuckled at his own comment. "I guess you can say I'm more than a little excited. I would worry if I were you." Sasuke gingerly took a hold of Naruto's engorged cock and began teasing the tip with light licks all around it. Naruto moaned loudly at the uchiha's action slightly arching his back in response.

"Worry? Ahh…Mmm…If I didn't know any better…Nnn…I'd say…mmm…your planning to finally ravage me good hm?" Slowly Sasuke took more and more of Naruto into his mouth, engulfing the blonde in pure wet heat.

Soon he began bobbing up and down on Naruto adding more and more suction. Naruto tensed up, feeling the hot coils tightening within him, promising a release soon. Sasuke sensed that and slowed his pace, giving a few more sucks and released the cock with a loud pop. "You seriously have no idea." Sasuke reached his fingers to Naruto's mouth and caressed them against the blondes soft lips.

"Suck." A heavy blush stained Naruto 's face as he did what he was told. He gently swirled his soft pink tongue over the slender fingers. He added suction teasingly, worshiping Sasuke's fingers. Almost immediately Sasuke released a breathy grunt, loving the arousing sensation, wishing his cock was being treated instead of this appendages. Tantalizing heat surged to his cock, it was practically too much.

Quickly he withdrew his fingers, which were now coated quite nicely. "Naruto." the blonde perked up, showing Sasuke that he had his full attention.

"Suck me off."

Naruto sat up and leaned down to Sasuke's crotch area, not wanting to disobey the uchiha when he was in this demanding mood.

Naruto was then faced with the full throbbing cock, but instead of going straight for it he began soft butterfly kisses along Sasuke's inner thighs. Naruto placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's hips rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Closer and closer he went up towards Sasuke's hard on but he continued to barely graze the cock with his cheek.

Sasuke writhed against Naruto's touch and hissed in frustration. He then roughly grasped Naruto's hair, careful not to pull too hard, and lead the blondes face directly to his raging cock.

"Enough teasing."

Naruto got the not so subtle message and began working on pleasing the dominating uchiha. He took as much in as he could while sucking with desperation, trying to suck Sasuke for all he was worth. His tongue rolled and swirled around the thick head sending even more white hot pleasure down Sasuke's spine. "Nnn…god Naruto, your so good at that…"

Naruto coyly smirked as much as he could with a dick in his mouth at Sasuke's praise. He decided to take it even further my emitting a low hum, sending satisfying vibrations through Sasuke, shaking him to the core. Sasuke's grip slightly tightened as he let out a moan.

The uchiha felt his climax approaching, threatening to make him spill his load into the blondes lovely mouth. But he didn't wish to release himself there. He tugged at Naruto's scalp reluctantly away from his dick.

"Enough. Turn around."

With that Naruto was on his hands and knees, his ass eagerly facing Sasuke. "Hn, such a nice ass Naruto." A sharp yet pleasurable pain ran up his spine indicating that Sasuke had smacked it with the back of his hand. Naruto let out a small squeak of surprise and turned his head around to give Sasuke a look.

"Ready to be taken Naru?" Sasuke said as he slid a finger into Naruto with little effort. "Nnn! Mm yeah…" Sasuke fingered Naruto rhythmically before adding a second finger. Naruto winced at the harsh sting at his rear end and tensed up. "Relax Naruto. It'll feel better soon."

Sasuke made a scissoring motion while digging his fingers around searching for a bundle of nerve that would make his blonde see stars. He then felt something and gently rubbed it with the tip of his middle finder. Naruto instantly arched his back and pushed himself towards Sasuke's skilled fingers. "Ahh! mmm oh kami…" Sasuke took this opportunity to add a third finger, knowing Naruto would be too caught up in the bliss to notice.

"More…right there s-Sasuke. Please." Sasuke smirked and increased the pace, making sure to graze the bundle of nerves ever so slightly so Naruto wouldn't cum just yet. Sasuke was going more and more impatient every second, but he wanted Naruto to beg for it. Then as if on cue Naruto spoke. " Mmm Sasuke, fuck me already."

Sasuke slowed his fingers down to tease Naruto even more. "Beg for it." Naruto was burning up wish lust, releasing all inhibitions. "Please Sasuke I want your nice thick cock up my ass. Please take me!" Sasuke withdrew his fingers from Naruto as he lined his dick up to the entrance of Naruto's ass.

"With pleasure." Sasuke entered Naruto in one fluid thrust pushing passed the tight ring of muscles. "god Naruto…so fucking tight." Impatiently Naruto pushed against Sasuke. "Sasuke…move." Sasuke firmly grasped Naruto's hips as he thrust his hip into Naruto setting a steady rhythm.

As Naruto mewled with gratification Sasuke leaned forward to lay soft kisses on Naruto's shoulders and down his back. "Sasuke…I-I…lo-" Suddenly Sasuke angled his hips and began probing Naruto's prostate, interrupting him sending even more cosmic pleasure coursing all over his body. "Ahh oh kami…Sasuke I'm going to…"

Sasuke snaked one of his hands to Naruto's weeping cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Naruto. Cum for me. Call my name."

Naruto slowly went over the edge as he let the sweet warmness come over him, enveloping him whole from his head down to his toes. "SASUKE! Nnn!" His dick spasmed as thick white ribbons spurted all over Sasuke's hand and onto the sheet. Hearing his name being called in pure ecstasy made Sasuke go over the edge as he release his hot seed deep in Naruto with a grunt. Panting, he thrust in a couple of more times, riding out his climax before pulling out.

Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, they both collapsed on each other. Taking in deep breathes they just laid there enjoying the afterglow of their sex. Sasuke rolled to his side and wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist pulling him close. Naruto leaned close to Sasuke's chest and kissed the uchiha's collar bone. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and kissed the top of his forehead sweetly.

"Naruto…I…love you…so much"

Naruto looked deeply in Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes and blushed at the intensity of his gaze. For a moment Naruto was almost at a disbelief they actually just had sex with each other. But still he hadn't felt an ounce of regret…because he knew he loved the uchiha just as much.

" Love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke let a sincere smile spread across his face as unadulterated joy fluttered in his heart. He tightened his embrace even more and his lips met Naruto's. Their tongues rolled over each others again and again. Unfortunately a haunting thought ran through Naruto's mind right then, ruining the perfect moment.

Jiraia's voice echoed in his head.

…_remember we're leaving at the end of the month ok?  


* * *

_

**Ok Ok Ok! Second chapter finished whoo! Yeah Yeah, I know it took long. Sorry!**

**Soo I hope you guys enjoyed it. Boy when I was typing the end of it I was sick as a dog! XP**

**I had a fever and everything, bleh! Anywhoo! **

**Please leave reviews and/or comments I highly appreciate them! I do!**

**Thank you for reading! I'll finish the third as soon as I can!**

**-Drea :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry for the delay! It was pretty mean of me I know. I swear I had like 85% of it done the first night I let out chapter 2 but something came up. Again, my apologies! T.T**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**(Thank you for reviewing! I cant stress that enough! Thank you :3)  


* * *

**

Hours had past since they made love there in the solitude of the forest. Since the air around them had chilled as the sun set, so they had put their clothes back on. Still they stayed at the same location just to lay back and watch the platinum stars twinkle into the dark sky one by one. Soon the sky was practically littered in silver sparkles. It was something not even visible from the city, thought Sasuke, which make it that much more meaningful.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Naruto?" Sasuke didn't break his gaze into the sky as he asked. "I dunno. I gotta think about it, but sasuke…"

"What is it Naru?" Naruto shifted his eyes nervously, not sure how to arrange his words. He blinked slowly keeping his eyes shut in insecurity. "Do you really…l-love me?" Sasuke was taken back a bit by that, but he knew that Naruto meant no real harm by it.

"Of course I do. My precious little dobe." Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's gently and intertwined their fingers together in reassurance. "With all my heart." Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blondes warm forehead.

Naruto just blushed and cuddled closer to Sasuke, catching his unique comforting scent. It smelled like nothing else, it was pacifying to him. Sasuke didn't say another word and just took in the peace. But Naruto's head couldn't stop thinking, surprisingly enough.

"Aren't you gonna ask if I meant it too?" Sasuke's peaceful façade didn't falter still. " …I know it seems…I don't know weird, but theres no doubt in me that you wouldn't mean something so serious." All of a sudden Naruto felt a bit guilty that he practically asked Sasuke if he doubted him.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized and hugged Sasuke. Deep in his head he know he was sorry for something so much more serious. "Don't be Naruto. Don't worry so much." Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's chin, tilted it up slightly and left a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you so much Naruto…you have no idea."

Naruto's heart raced as Sasuke leaned in once more and gave him a smoldering kiss. At the same time he didn't feel quite right. His heart felt heavy with the weight of the crushing truth. He was leaving, and for an undetermined amount of time too. _'_

_Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow…no need to ruin the good mood tonight. I'll make this week absolutely amazing to compensate.' _

They stayed their a little bit longer, then they collected their possessions and left their little piece of heaven. Soon they parted and went their separate ways to their own places.

Naruto looked back and quietly cried out. "I'm coming to your house tomorrow morning ok? I've got a surprise for you!~" Sasuke smirked and nodded in confirmation.

'_Not that you gave me much choice dobe. Hn, let see what you got planned._'

Sasuke made his way to his huge manor and left the door unlocked. He didn't know when Naruto would arrive but he didn't feel like waking up super early if that's when he decided to show up.

The next day Naruto woke up to the super annoying buzzing that was coming from his alarm clock. The glowing red numbers read 6:20 am. He smacked the machine, deactivating it and slumped onto his bed.

'_Ugh, why did I choose such an ungodly hour?_'

Naruto reluctantly stretched and got out of bed. He did his usual morning routine, brushed his teeth, washed his face, dressed, ect. And went out the door. The sun was barely peaking through the horizon. The air was still with a fresh crispness that hung in the air. Soon he arrived at the pristine uchiha manor.

'_Hmm, should I knock? I really don't want to wake Sasuke but…I don't know. I'll try the door first, maybe he left it unlocked_'

He grasped the horizontal handle, turned it downward and pushed. The door slowly opened, so Naruto let himself in. '_Huh, I guess he did leave it open._' He closed the door behind and quietly walked to Sasuke's room. He's been to Sasuke's house a bunch of times, he knew where everything was already.

He peaked in slyly just to see the uchiha sleeping soundly. His face looked so angelic, so peaceful. Naruto smiled at the rare sight and walked out just as quietly. He went to the kitchen and winced at every creak the floorboards gave.

'_Damn! Why does Sasuke have to have such noisy floors? Ugh!' _

In the kitchen he went through the cabinets and the fridge. Naruto had to admit he was impressed, no matter what the uchiha had his kitchen fully stocked with just about everything. Soon a breakfast was in the works. Naruto was no cook but he could make good ramen so how hard could breakfast be? Pancakes seemed a bit cliché in his eyes so he decided on something more special…

Meanwhile, Sasuke began to stir in his sleep. "Nnn uhh…" Consciousness was gradually seeping in. As he rolled over, he heard noise over a distance. His eyes fluttered open, but he was no rush. He knew it was his Naruto. He was tempted to let sleep come over him again until he smell something amiss. He sniffed deeply and instantly knew what it was. And as if to confirm his suspicions a loud alarm went off echoing throughout the house. '_Smoke_' He heard the blonde curse quite loudly as crashes followed right after.

Sasuke let out a disappointed sigh, jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen. '_I should have known letting that dobe in my house unsupervised would lead to disaster._' As he reached the kitchen he was surprised to see that it wasn't completely ruins.

Naruto was busy fighting with the flames that were practically swallowing the pan on the black stove. Sasuke quickly grabbed the lid to the pan and covered gracefully. The fire went out immediately and Naruto practically jumped out of his skin in surprise. "Sasuke! Your up?" Sasuke raised one eyebrow as he took the pan and put it in the sink. "With all this noise and smoke who wouldn't wake? I don't sleep like the dead you know." He turned the cold water knob and let the water run all over the hot scorched pan. A loud violent sizzle sounded and gradually lessened.

"Sorry for the rude awaking then Sasuke." Sasuke picked at the pan with his nail, scraping some burnt debris off. "What were you making anyways?" Naruto sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Strawberry crepes. Cant you tell?"

Sasuke merely turned around and gave Naruto that _cant-__**you**__-tell-that-I-obviously-don't? _look. But he let the look quickly melt into an understanding smirk. He quickly went around, deactivating the smoke alarms. "Hn, I appreciate your noteworthy effort but it looks like I'm taking over now." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and gave a stubborn pout. "No fair Sasuke I was doing just fine….until the batter caught fire…" Sasuke took out additional ingredients and began working on a fresh batch of batter, which he whipped up quite fast.

"Heh, you didn't even have the cream or strawberries prepared or even out for that matter. But the thought was sweet dobe. By the way, wipe that pout off your face, or I might just have to…do it myself" Naruto smiled mischievously as he scooted closer to Sasuke as he set another pan on the stove heating it. "You mean stop pouting like this?…"

Naruto demonstrated as cutely as he could. Sasuke dripped the batter into the pan as he rotated it to spread it thinly. Sasuke did his best to look disinterested in the blondes advancements as he focused on his wrist motion. "Your playing a dangerous game Naruto and it'll only end with your demise."

Naruto coyly grinned at the so-called threat. '_Game on then Uchiha.' _Naruto got even closer and ran his finger sensually from the back of his neck down his back. " You're the one who instigated it Sasuke and you know you're the one who'll finish it too." Sasuke flipped the crepe wrap over, let it cook and started the next one. "What are you talking about dobe? I didn't start anything. Your imagining things again."

"Oh but I think you do know…" Naruto ran his finger up and down once more before getting behind Sasuke and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "…don't you?" Sasuke slightly tensed unintentionally hoping Naruto wouldn't notice. Sasuke finished the third crepe wrap and was starting the fourth one.

"Your not going to win this you know." Sasuke let out a small clandestine grin and continued cooking. "You sound so sure of yourself. But I'm not convinced." Naruto snaked his hand around and ran it down the uchiha's thigh. '_This ought to get him…_'

Sasuke finished the last wrap and turned off the stove. He just stood there for a second and put his hand over Naruto's, which was still on his thigh. "Naruto…" he raised both of their hands higher, going right under his groin. Naruto flushed as he felt his hand go higher…'_Yeah, I got him!_' His inner side did a happy victory dance.

Suddenly his hand was pulled away and Sasuke calmly walked to the counter and began assembling the crepes. "…how do you like your crepes? Extra strawberries?" Naruto just stood there dumbfounded. He was sure he had him. Speechless, he sighed. "Yeah…" Sasuke blended the necessary ingredients and made the sauce. Naruto just stood beside him and watched him single-handedly create a superb breakfast.

Sasuke gave the plates to Naruto and told him to place them on the table as he served them drinks. They sat down together and Naruto smiled at Sasuke. The breakfast practically looked as if it was straight from a kitchen catalog. "Looks like you saved breakfast Sasuke!~"

'_More like I saved my kitchen dobe!'_ Sasuke almost chuckled at his own thoughts as he lifted his fork. "Enjoy." Naruto practically drooled as he picked up his own fork. "Itadakimasu!"

They both commenced eating the sweet breakfast in a comfortable silence. They soon finished their food and started the cleanup. While doing so Sasuke looked at his clock that hung on a near by wall and saw that it was only 7:23 am.

'_*sigh* Its pretty early still…Maybe I should use my time wisely and get back at Naruto for earlier…_' Sasuke let a dark demeanor envelope him as silently closed in on the unsuspecting blonde.

Naruto was reaching upwards to put a dish away in the cabinet. He got on his toes and strained to reach the shelf and slowly put the plate on it. '_Damn teme has to have such high shelves…ughh…_' slowly he attempted to slide the plate in its place until someone had reached over him and slide the plate in place. Another arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him into a hard warm chest.

Sasuke roughly whispered in Naruto's ear, startling him. "Having a hard time there…shorty?" Naruto quickly turned and pushed the uchiha off him, he retorted red in the face embarrassed. "EH? What the hell? I'm not short teme! Your not that much more taller than me you know!" Sasuke teasingly smirked and embraced Naruto once more.

"Its ok though, it makes you that more cuter…" Sasuke leaned in closer and nuzzled the side of Naruto's face. "…especially when your bashful of it." Naruto didn't have much of a come back to Sasuke's response and he felt that all he could muster up was some more blood rushing to his face. Sasuke planted a sweet kiss on Naruto's temple. "Naruto…I love you." Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and held him tighter, resting against the counter at the same time.

"What do you love about me?" Sasuke began loving kisses along the side of Naruto's neck, showering it with love.

"Many things."

Sasuke continued his affections from Naruto's neck to his collarbone, kiss by kiss.

"Your eyes."

"Your lips."

"Your skin."

"Your heart."

"your soul.."

"and I especially love…"

"that your mine."

Sasuke gently grazed his lips against Naruto's enticingly slowly. "and I will love you no matter what…" With that their lips crashed together. Sasuke held Naruto close, placing both arms around the blondes waist. Warm wet tongues glided over one another, feeling as much as they could. Pearly white teeth softly clinked against each other as the kiss got deeper.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's hips grinded into his, rubbing his hardening erection against the ravens. Naruto shyly pulled away, breaking the kiss and looked deeply in Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes. "Will you always feel like that?" Sasuke gave Naruto a chaste kiss before replying.

"For you, always."

Naruto's heart fluttered with love at that. He wished that things would always be like this. Then he didn't have to worry about it. Everything would be alright. He kiss Sasuke suddenly and surprisingly dominated the kiss.

Naruto hesitated for a fleeting second before speaking. "And I'll always love you too Sasuke. Remember that. Promise?"

"Promise." And then before they knew it they were caught up in the throes of passion, consuming one another unable to stop. Faster and faster the world spun around them dizzily. But they paid no heed to it, for the world would have come to an end right then there and they wouldn't have noticed in each others arms…so deep in love.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so what did you think? I know I know, I didn't put in a lemon scene or anything (sorry!) I'll make it up to you next chapter ok? Promise! Speaking of which, next chapter will be **_**quite**_** a doozy so don't miss it!**

**Please Review! Anything will do! Also my unwavering thanks the those who have graciously reviewed this story. You keep this story alive!**

**~Drea**


	4. Important AN

Hello there loyal 'Love Forgotten' Fans :] I hope you guys have been doing well. Sooo I know you've been very patient and know I'm sure your wondering why I haven't updated the new chapter yet and I do have a good explanation…or two actually. I'm just posting this because I just kinda feel like I owe some kind of explanation. Also to let you know that I haven't given up or anything like that.

Reason one: The second semester of my last year of school has been stretching me thin between all of my other duties, so my leisure activities such as my writing have now come to a complete stop. Sucks right? Yeah I got some writing in here and there but because I'm doing this in separate intervals the flow of it all is a bit choppy and I don't like it! .

Reason two: Because I've been more stressed than usual, my creative thoughts and such have dried up and needs some relaxing down time to replenish. I know where I want to go with the story (more or less ^^) and my main problem is getting from point A to point B. Writing truly is an art form eh?

So there you have it. When I get the time I will finish the chapter. (That I now MUST rewrite all over again and again until I get it right. And what I mean by that is until I am satisfied with it.)

I promise not to disappoint! :D Patience is a virtue! Thank you for staying with me for this long, and I assure you I WILL NOT drop this story. Thanks also for your reviews and add's and such. Message or e-mail if you have any questions for me.

-Drea


End file.
